S-So Shameless! Acts
by YuriChan220
Summary: Collection of HonoUmi shorts, mostly with Honoka doing "S-So Sh-Shameless" things to Umi
1. Act 1: Revenge is Sweet!

**S-So Sh-Shamless Acts**

 **Pairing: Honoka x Umi**

 **Genre: Humor/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: So~! People wanted me to write HonoUmi for some time, so I decided to finally do it~! So enjoy!**

Umi finds herself staring at the ginger during dance practice. Her heart beats a million miles an hour just from looking at the happy girl from a distance. Though Umi and Honoka are already a couple, the archer is still swooning over the ginger. However, Eli snaps her out of her trance when she calls out to her.

"Ah, yes?" the blue haired girl says.

"I think it's time for us to take a break," the blonde says.

"Ah, y-yes!" She claps her hands to get everyone's attention. "Alright everyone! Break time!"

Everybody takes a breather, drinking water and such and Honoka immediately hugs her shy girlfriend from behind.

"Surprise hug~!" she cheers.

"H-H-Honoka!" Umi cries in alarm. "Please stop doing that!"

"Awwww~! All I wanted is to greet my special girlfriend~" the ginger whines playfully.

"Am I near anything special?"

"Of course you are, silly~! That's why we're a couple and we got everyone's full support!"

Honoka nuzzles her face against her cheek. "Hehe~! Umi-chan's cheek is so warm~!"

"Th-that's your fault, Honoka!" Umi says.

"I know." The ginger pecks her on the cheek, making the lyricist blush harder. "And I don't regret anything. See you after practice~"

As the happy ginger skips off, Umi slowly raises her hand to touch the spot where Honoka kissed her. Her lips curl into a small smile, just for a moment before going into Serious Mode and getting back to leading dance practice. This last for a half hour longer before the sun starts to set and everyone leaves the roof to go get changed into their uniforms and head home. Kotori waves good bye to her childhood friends, leaving only Umi and Honoka left in the club room. Honoka giggles to herself as she slowly walks behind the bluenette. However, when she is about to jump onto her, as if the lyricist sensed it, she dodges Honoka's tackle hug attack, making her crash into a wall.

"Umi-chwaaaaannnn!" Honoka muffles from her face on the wall.

"Heh, that should teach you a walks not to sneak up on people," Umi puts her hands on her hips, smiling triumphantly.

The ginger turns around with small tears in her eyes. "You're so mean!"

"Deal with it, Honoka. It's for your own good."

Honoka recovers after that, going back to her usual cheerful mood. "Alright, you got me~! Hehe!"

"Good. Now, let's walk home toge-WAH!" Umi is about to walk away when a hand shoots at her, pinning her against the wall, the same spot Honoka crashed into. Umi blushes heavily at the ginger's grin. "Wh-what do you think you're doing….H-Honoka?"

"Mweheheee~! I believe you don't know the meaning of 'revenge', do you~?"

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll show you." In an instant, the ginger cups her hands on both of Umi's cheeks and connects lips with hers.

Umi's golden eyes widen in surprise, but shortly after, her body relaxes and closes her eyes as she returns the kiss and wrapping one arm around the ginger, pulling her close. They moan softly with their tongues caressing each other as the kissing continues. Umi just can't help but lose herself to this beautiful moment. It's just the right time and place for this and it's fine with her. Once they pull away, Umi blushes again at Honoka's wide grin.

"Wh-what are you looking at?"

"You're so cute, Umi-chan~!" the happy ginger hugs her once again, nuzzling her face against her chest. "Ohhhhh, you're so adorable I can't stand it~!"

"H-H-Honoka! St….st…st…"

"Hm~?" Honoka looks up at her girlfriend, her grin never leaving her face. "I can't heeeear youuuu~!"

Umi shuts her eyes tightly, being a blushing mess and all. "STOP BE S-SO SH-SHAMELESS!"


	2. Act 2: Cuddle Buddy

**Act 2**

 **Cuddle Buddy**

Umi and Honoka climb into their separate futons after a nice bath together and put on their night clothing. Umi turns off the lights and the couple get under the covers. However, Umi finds that she can't sleep just yet and stares at the dark ceiling. She remembers that numerous things have been going on today, like Umi helping Honoka with dance practice, them going on a lovely date to eat some sweets at a bakery. And then, Honoka invited her to her house for dinner and sleepover. Honoka insisted that they should bathe together after that, much to Umi's reluctance, not that she minded. The two then changed into their night clothing and here they are, sleeping together in separate futons.

However, as the clock ticks, Umi is clenching her blanket and blushing heavily. She will not admit it, but she feels a bit restless without Honoka by her side. She cannot sleep without the happy ginger next to her. The archer keeps on tossing and turning, but it's no use. She turns back to staring at the ceiling, groaning.

"Umi-chan?" Honoka calls. "Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. I'm fine, don't worry," Umi turns her back on her and closes her eyes. She knew that sleep won't come to her now, but she tries real hard to sleep.

"Doesn't look like you're okay!"

"I'm fine, just…let me sleep."

Honoka grins evilly. She gets off the futon, sneaks up behind the bluenette and hugs her. "Gotcha, Umi-chaaaaaan~!"

"H-Honoka!" Umi cries. "What… _what do you think you're doing!?"_ she whispers loudly.

" _Hehe~! I'm only trying to make Umi-chan feel better. Isn't that enough?"_

 _"W-well, ummm…."_

The ginger scoots closer to her girlfriend. _"Listen, you can always ask me to sleep with you."_

 _"I'm not into that, Honoka."_

 _"Then, I'll just allow myself to sleep with you whenever I want~!"_

 _"You don't call the shots here!"_

 _"Hehe~! Who says I am?"_ Honoka leans in and kisses her girlfriend on the cheek. _"I love you, Umi-chan. You should've said something if you were that lonely~"_

The blushing bluenette slightly turns away. "W-well…I might have been a little bit lonely…without you…here."

Honoka brightens and hugs her girlfriend tightly again. "Awwwww~! Umi-chan's SOOOO ADOOOORABLE when she blushes like that!"

Umi squeaks upon getting hugged like that and tries to push her off while whispering loudly again, _"H-Honoka…y-you're being s-so sh-shameless again!"_

The happy ginger pulls away with a giggle. _"I can't help it, Umi-chan! Like I said, you're just too cute~!_ " She crawls on top of her girlfriend and caresses her cheek. She then leans in and connects lips with Umi's.

The bluenette closes her eyes, immediately returning the favor and wrapping one arm around her neck, pulling her close. Tongues caress each other as soft moans are heard from both of them from the kiss until they pull away to catch their breath to gaze into each other's eyes. Umi blushes from this, but is eager for more. She cups her hands on Honoka's cheeks and kisses her again, more passionately and longer this time. The ginger returns it and hugs her girlfriend. They pull away to catch their breath once again.

"Umi-chan…." Honoka whispers.

"H-Honoka…" Umi whispers back. She is a blushing mess, embarrassed that she just did that on impulse. She covers her face with her hands as she turns away. "J-just forget what I did okay!? It's nothing important!"

"Eehhhh~? Umi-chan, you were so bold earlier!" Honoka whines as she snuggles close to her girlfriend. "Let me see that side of you more!"

"No! I can't do that! Deal with it!"

Honoka puffs out her cheeks, pouting adorably. She knows she cannot give up that easily. She wraps her arms around Umi from behind. "Then…let me be your cuddle buddy~!"

"That came out of nowhere didn't it?"

"Hehe~! A kiss is not enough to satisfy you, is there, Umi-chan~?" Honoka says.

Umi turns around and faces her girlfriend. The ginger buries her face on her chest, giggling happily.

"Ahhhhh, Umi-chan feels nice~!" she says.

"W-will you cut it out?"

"Don't wanna~!"

The ginger remains cuddled against her girlfriend's chest while Umi just smiles and pets her. She is just quite a handful, isn't she?

"Honoka," she whispers. "You can be so silly sometimes, but…" She leans in to kiss her forehead. "That's why I love you so much."

"Haaahhhh….Umi-chaaaaan, my cuddle buddyyyyy~" Honoka coos as she falls fast asleep.

Umi wraps her arm around the ginger as she too falls asleep.


	3. Act 3: Find an Opening

**Act 3**

 **Find An Opening**

Honoka swings her wooden sword up and down outside on the school roof. She does it for however long she wants to, but she stops to take a breather. "O…kay, I don't know what I'm doing." She lets out a sigh as she looks up at the sky. "I want to learn a little bit of swordsmanship, but to ask Umi-chan to do it. Ahhhhh…this could be a little more difficult than I thought…" She sighs again. Just then, she hears some footsteps come toward her. Turning around, she sees Umi with her own wooden sword with a serious expression on her face.

"Ah, Umi-chan!" she says. "S-sorry I came early like this. But I was just so excited to train with you, that's all. I mean, heck, I thought I might as well train myself before we get started, right? Hehe~!"

Umi doesn't say a word. Instead, she points her wooden sword at Honoka. The ginger gives a nervous giggle.

"Well then, if that's the case," Honoka raises her wooden sword as well. "Let's begin~!"

However, before the ginger can even react, there is a blur of blue hair coming close to Honoka and swings her sword rapidly, back and forth, up and down, and diagonally all at once. Honoka has no idea Umi is THAT fast and tries to block them all with her sword. She stumbles back a little and charges at the bluenette.

"Yah!" Honoka cries.

However, Umi swiftly dodges it and hits Honoka on the back once. The ginger plops on the ground with an, "Oof!"

"Okay, Umi-chan!" Honoka says as she struggles to her feet. "No more playing around! You may have knocked me down, but I always get right back up! So, get ready, girl!" She raises her sword as she tries to leap toward her. She takes a big swing as she is about to close gaps, but Umi dodges it while closing her eyes.

"You're too slow," Umi says. She swings her sword, hitting Honoka on multiple parts of her body, knocking her down.

Honoka is on the ground with her butt in the air, her white bear panties showing, the one Kotori designed for her. "Umi-chaaaaaan!" she whines.

"Well, you can't just charge at an enemy straight on like that," The bluenette says, putting her hand on her hip. She softly bonks her on the head with the tip of her sword. "The only thing you can rely on is your head. You need to work on that, especially during studies."

Honoka groans as she gets back on her feet. "Okay! One more time, Umi-chan!"

Umi nods as she rushes toward the ginger, swinging her sword rapidly again in all directions. Honoka tries her hardest to block each one.

 _I got to somehow dodge them!_ the ginger thinks.

She blocks one last swing, comes closer to the bluenette and then, after pushing away the sword, she takes a swing and hits Umi's side. She summer salts behind her and swiftly turns toward her childhood friend.

"How's that!?" she says, panting.

Umi turns to her with a small smile. "Not bad."

"Oh, yaaaaay~!" Honoka jumps to her feet and hugs the bluenette. "I did it~!"

"Ah…H-Honoka!" The bluenette squeaks. "D-don't hug me like that! Someone will come!"

"It's just us, remember~? You and I agreed to train up here alone. Together~! Hehe~!" She nuzzles her face against Umi's, making the bluenette blush harder.

"Honoka! Cut it out!"

"Honoka-chan? Umi-chan?"

The voice that belonged to Kotori snaps them out of it and turn to their other designer who just opened the door.

"Oh! Hehe! Are you guys sword fighting right now?" Kotori says as she skips over toward her two childhood friends.

Honoka laughs nervously as she looks up at Umi. "Weeeelll….sort of~!"

"We are," Umi says as she looks at the ash-brunette. "Honoka's trying to concentrate, so…"

"Mind if I join~?" Kotori asks as she picks up the wooden sword Honoka dropped.

"Eh!?" the ginger says. "Wait…do you…even know what you're doing? What we're doing here is pretty serious."

Kotori glances at Honoka and then at Umi with a serious expression. "I can be serious, too, girls. You may not think it or anything, but I can be pretty athletic!" She jumps back a little while holding the sword in front of her.

"W-wait, Kotori-chan!" Honoka says, reaching her hand out, but the ash-brunette ignores her.

"Come on, Umi-chan!" Kotori says as she raises her sword high.

Umi does the same. Honoka wants to stop the designer from doing anything, but it's no use. Kotori lets out a battle cry as she charges at the bluenette and swings the sword. However, Umi simply knocks it out of her hands, sending it spinning high in the air and then landing about 10 feet from them. Kotori drops to her knees, shocked as Umi points her sword at the designer.

"You understand now?" she asks.

Kotori shakes in fear just a little bit before giving a nervous smile. "Ah…yes. S-so sorry, Umi-chan, Honoka-chan."

"No, no, no!" Honoka says as she rushes towards her friend's aid. "We just didn't want you to get hurt, but thankfully, Umi-chan didn't."

"Thank you, Honoka-chan," the ash-brunette says. "Say, do you mind if I watch the two of you? See what you have learned?"

Honoka brightens. "Oh, sure! Sure, no problem! Is that alright, Umi-chan?"

"It's okay with me," the bluenette says.

"Yay~!" Kotori cheers as she backs away a few feet. "Alright then, you two! Do your thing!"

Umi nods as she turns to the ginger. "You ready, Honoka?"

Honoka firmly nods as she readies her sword. "I was born ready~!"

"Then, let us begin."

The two charge at each other and clash wooden swords as a first hit. They push each other off and Umi charges again, swinging her sword rapidly and Honoka somehow manages to dodge them all and duck under one swing to get closer to the blunette. Umi gasps as she backs away and swing her sword once again. Honoka blocks it and then another attack after another. Kotori watches in excitement, looking back and forth at the ginger and the blunette. Umi is surprised that the ginger has learned this quickly just from 20 minutes ago. But there's no time to be thinking right now. Honoka is close to defeating her, so she can't back down now. She dodges Honoka's swing of her sword and then prepares to attack Honoka again with her quick swings. The ginger somehow blocks them all and then from the last swing, she knocks it out of her hands with strength she doesn't even know she has and then tosses her sword aside. She then jumps to hug Umi and kiss her on the lips, surprising Umi and Kotori as well. Both girls stand, frozen from the kiss for just a moment before they pull away and Honoka grins.

"Gotcha, Umi-chan~" she teases.

Kotori giggles at Umi's cute blushing face. "Honoka-chan's the winner~!"

"And this is your victory kiss?" Umi questions.

"Of course~" Honoka says. "I had to use my noggin and I did~! I found an opening just so that I could kiss you~!"

Umi slightly turns away, blushing. "Y-you're s-so sh-shameless, Honoka…"

The ginger hugs her and kisses her on the cheek. "I know. And I love to be~"


	4. Act 4: Make a Flower Crown

**Act 4**

 **Make a Flower Crown**

Today's very peaceful. A peaceful day where Umi can relax and just…have a peaceful day without any noise or annoying things from Honoka or anything else that bothers her. This flowery meadow is for her to relax and nothing to—

"Ta-da~!"

Umi jumps at the familiar voice coming from her right. Just when she is trying to think she's alone…she's really not.

"Honoka…I was trying to relax here, but…oh, why in the world did I take you along?" the bluenette lets out a sigh.

"Awwww, come on, Umi-chan~" Honoka says as she scoots closer to her girlfriend. "It's just the two of us in this great big flowery meadow~! What could be better than this, hm~?"

Umi blushes as she averts her eyes back and forth. "W-well um….uhhhh…" Before she can say anything else, something is placed on her head. "Eh? Wh-what did you put on my head?"

"Ehehehe~! It's a flower crown, Umi-chan~! I made it just for you while you were trying to relax out here. Trust me, I tried my hardest not to disturb your peace, but…when I made it, I just can't help myself. Hehe~!"

Umi takes it off her head and examines the flower crown. It's perfectly made with white flowers and it was just perfect to fit on her head. "Honoka…these are…amazing…"

"Glad you liked my hard work! I am proud of it myself~!"

Umi puts it back on and gently turns Honoka so that her back is towards her.

"Eh? What are you doing, Umi-chan?"

"Don't look for a minute, okay?"

Umi is busy picking up a bunch of flowers and trying to make a flower crown for her beloved.

"Okay! Not looking~!"

"Alright."

Umi closes her eyes with a small smile on her face as she gets to work on the flower crown. It only took a few minutes or so and when she finishes, she puts it on her girlfriend's head.

"Okay, finished."

Honoka gasps happily as she raises her hands to touch the flower crown and turns to her blue haired girlfriend.

"Thanks, Umi-chan~! They're lovely!"

Umi caresses her cheek with a warm smile. "Not as lovely as you are, Honoka." She leans in and kisses her on the cheek. "You made one for me, so I decided to make one for you as well."

The ginger smiles happily as she tackle hugs her beloved to the ground and crashes her lips with hers. Umi doesn't resist at all as they kiss passionately for about a minute before pulling away to catch their breath and gaze into each other's eyes.

"Umi-chan…"

"H-Honoka…"

They lean in to kiss once more and pull away. No other words can be said at this point. Both of them gazing at each other wearing flower crowns and beautiful smiles is more than enough.


	5. Act 5: I'll Protect You

**Act 5**

 **I'll Protect You**

"Ah! What about this one~?" Honoka cries out excitedly as she picks out another dress. "This one will look gorgeous on you~!"

"R-really?" Umi asks. She didn't like the idea of going shopping with her girlfriend, but the thought of buying new clothes isn't such a bad thing. Besides, she could try on new clothes once in a while and maybe the same will be for Honoka as well. "I-I don't know…."

"Hey, hey, Umi-chan~!" Honoka says as she picks out a beautiful light blue sun dress. "Let's try this on you~!"

"Eh? B-but I haven't even—"

"Too late! To the fitting rooms…AWAAAAAYYY~!" In an instant, Honoka grabs Umi's wrist and pumps out a fist as she runs towards one of the fitting rooms as if she's a superhero.

Both of them enter a large stall that fits both people and Umi looks back at her girlfriend, blushing heavily.

"H-Honoka…y-you know, I can change myself…"

"I'm only helping you strip that's all~" Honoka says. "Besides…" She leans closer to smell her hair and then kiss her neck, making her quiver a little. "I can't help but smell you. You have such a nice scent, Umi-chan…"

"Eek!" Umi squeaks. "H-Honoka…s-someone will hear us if you don't st-stop…"

"Ehehe~! You're just too cute to resist, Umi-chan~!" The ginger kisses her on the cheek and backs away. "Now then, you must try on the dress. I'm buying that, you know~?"

"W-wait, it's already been decided!?"

"Mm-hmm~!"

"Honoka, please!"

"Enough stalling~. Try on the dress and then we'll be on our way~!"

Umi sighs heavily as Honoka leaves the room. Umi looks in the mirror, still wearing her blue polka dotted underwear while covering her chest with her hands. She slowly removes them and relaxes a little. She does have a nice body and such. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to just try it on and see for herself. She proceeds to put on the lovely sun dress, plus the sparkling blue high heels. When she finishes, she looks at herself and twirls around 360 degrees a couple times. To her, it looks ten times gorgeous on her along with the high heels she's wearing. She blushes as she comes out of the fitting room and walks outside of the store to wait for Honoka. She might want to wait out here for a while in order not to get embarrassed by the ginger's cheerful mood.

But her cheerful mood can sometimes make her smile as well. And Umi loves her for that as well. They've been together for quite some time now and the archer has no regrets in the slightest. Everyone in Muse supports her and Honoka's relationship and she's happy for that. Honoka is a sweet and cheerful girl after all and that's why Umi fell in love with her.

"Oh, what a cute outfit you have on~!" a random girl says.

"Eh?" Umi looks up at two supposedly older women standing before her.

"You alone?" one woman with blonde hair asks.

"Ah…n-no…I'm waiting for someone…" Umi answers timidly.

"Ah, I see! Is it your boyfriend?"

"U-ummm…." Umi isn't sure if she can answer that question. However, before she can say anything else, the brown haired woman grabs her by the wrist.

"You really are alone, aren't you?" she coos.

"N-no! Like I said…I was…"

"You were looking away the whole time. You're so cute, though."

Umi has never felt this scared in her life. In fact, she is so scared that she feels like crying right now. Two random women trying to press her into coming with them is just insane. She definitely knows to never go with strangers, but it's difficult since they keep on pushing her.

"Anyways, come with us," the blonde says. "Don't worry. We'll take good care of you, you hear~?"

Umi doesn't like the sound of that, for what she knows what that clearly means from the tone of the woman's voice. Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, a hand grabs onto the blonde woman's wrist and another pulls Umi close. Honoka glares at the two woman while still holding onto the woman's wrist.

"And you two look like you're lying," she says.

"H-Honoka…" Umi stammers as she looks at her girlfriend with small tears in her eyes.

The ginger smiles at her nervously. "Sorry I took so long."

The blonde woman grits her teeth and yanks her hand away. "Fine. We'll go. This sucks."

As the two women leave, Umi sighs in relief.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault you got scared," Honoka says, sadly.

The bluenette shakes her head roughly. "N-no! Not at all! I mean…I'm happy…for what you did back there."

Honoka takes her hands in hers. "That's because I love you, Umi-chan. I'll always be here for you. I say that every time we tell each other, 'I love you'."

"Honoka…"

"EEEEEEK~!" A random girl squeals. "Aren't those two from Muse!?"

"You mean Honoka Kousaka-san and Umi Sonoda-san!?" another girl says.

Honoka grabs Umi's wrist. "Let's go, Umi-chan!"

"R-right!"

The two start running while the fan girls are chasing after them. They manage to turn a corner from an alley and hide as the girls run past it. Umi is in Honoka's arms for comfort as they wait until the coast is clear.

"Are you okay, Umi-chan?" the ginger asks.

"Ah…y-yes." Umi says as her head remains on her girlfriend's chest. "I'm…fine." For her, she feels so relaxed when she is resting her head like this.

"Why at times like this does it have to be this way?" Honoka says. "I know we're famous, but goodness, please give us a break!"

Umi giggles nervously. "It can't be helped now, could it?"

Honoka sighs heavily. "Anyways, wanna come to my house again?"

The bluenette looks up and smiles. "Yes. I'd love to."


	6. Act 6: Pocky Game

**Act 6**

 **Pocky Game**

 **A/N: Suggested to me by Miyuki-chan.**

Honoka eats the last of her bread happily while she and Umi sit outside, eating together with Kotori beside them. They were eating lunch together like always when Kotori notices a rectangular box inside Honoka's bag.

"Hey, Honoka-chan?" she says as she points to it. "Are those…pocky?"

"Why yes~!" Honoka replies as she takes them out. "In fact, I was saving these just for today…for us to share, too~!"

Umi gives a weak smile. "Well…do be careful. You've been eating a bit too many sweets lately."

"Hehe! Sweets are so yummy, though!" The ginger opens the box and takes on pocky out to give to Kotori. However the ash-brunette takes it with her mouth with a giggle, much to the ginger's surprise.

"Eat with me, Honoka-chan~" Kotori offers.

"Okay~!" Honoka accepts it and bites into the other end.

Umi just watches with her eyebrow twitching. She sees the two slowly leaning in close to each other. And then when they were about to connect lips…

"AHHHHHH! That's enough! Enough of the sh-shameless things!" Umi shouts, grabbing her head with her hands and shaking it roughly.

Honoka and Kotori stop and giggle at Umi's cute reaction.

"Umi-chan, come on~!" the ginger says. "We're just playing."

"Well…h-how dare you do that in front of me!?" Umi says, pouting and crossing her arms. "You're so unfair!"

"We're not being unfair. Like I said, we're just playing~!"

"And like I said, you're doing it in front of me!"

Honoka and Kotori exchange looks and just smile as they look back at Umi.

"We're sorry, Umi-chan," the ginger says as she scoots closer towards the bluenette. "Here, let me make it up to you~"

She puts one end of the pocky in her mouth and leans in closer to her. "Have a bwite~"

Umi blushes heavily as she stares at the pocky and then at the happy ginger.

"Umi-chwaaan~?"

The lyricist groans, looking back and forth to see if anyone is watching. Then, when she is sure the coast is clear, she bites her lip, gathers up all her courage and then scoots closer. She bites into the other end and they begin chewing. The closer they get, the redder Umi's face becomes. She is ready for the incoming kiss, but the whole thing is just so embarrassing for her that she wants to stop half way. However, the ginger wouldn't let her, so she herself finishes it off until they connect lips. Kotori gasps as Honoka wraps her arms around Umi's neck and deepens the kiss. Umi shortly returns the kiss, wrapping her arms around Honoka's waist. Though it's embarrassing for her, sometimes, she can't help but go along with the ginger.

Kotori smiles at the two of them smooching until they pull away to catch their breath and gaze at one another.

"You two are so cute~!" the ash-brunette giggles.

Umi jumps and looks at Kotori. "U-ummmm…I don't look that c-cute…"

"You're lying, Umi-chan~" Honoka says as she hugs the shy girl. "I think you're TOTALLY cute~!"

"H-Honoka!"

The ginger giggles as she nuzzles her face against her cheek. "Hehehe~! Ohhhhh, Umi-chan. You're just soooo cute~!" She kisses her on the cheek, making the bluenette's face get very red.

"S-SO…SO SH-SHAMELESS, I TELL YOU! SO SHAMELESS!"


	7. Lonely But Cute Little Bunny

**Act 7**

 **Lonely, But Cute Little Bunny**

"Umi-chan, Umi-chan!" Honoka says as she and Umi are at Honoka's room, studying. Kotori has her shift at the maid cafe and it turned out that one of the employees called in sick, so she has to fill in until late at night. "Guess what I got while I was out shopping the other day?"

"Hm? What is it, Honoka?" Umi asks as she puts down her pencil.

The ginger stands up, takes a small pink bag from under her desk and brings it over towards the small table. She takes out a pair of bunny ears and puts it on Umi's head.

"Ta-da~!" Honoka says. "You're now a cute bunny, Umi-chan~!"

The blunette takes them off and tosses them away.

"Awwww! Don't approve already!?"

"I'd look ridiculous in them, Honoka," Umi says as she crosses her arms, slightly turning her head away.

"But you're adorable, regardless! Come on. Put them back on, Umi-chaaaaan!"

"No thank you. Now, go and study." Umi says, pointing at Honoka's text book.

"Ehhhhhh? I don't wanna!"

"Do your studies now."

"Fine…"

The ginger tries her hardest to concentrate on her work, but the image of Umi wearing her bunny ears, plus a sexy bunny suit that women wear during casinos appears in her mind for some reason. Honoka just can't help herself but think about this stuff. She writes a couple things down, but then stop to have that image in her head again. Every part of Umi's body is now flashing in the ginger's mind while wearing her playboy bunny suit. If Kotori would ever design that kind of stuff, Honoka knows she would be dying of cuteness right about now, just how Umi would look at the moment.

"Are you concentrating?" Umi asks, snapping Honoka out of her thoughts.

"Ahhhh…y-yeah. Yes, I am! Can't you see that I'm thinking right now?" Honoka laughs nervously.

"You just wrote a couple things down and then stopped," Umi says. "You're thinking about something, aren't you?" She leans in, staring at her suspiciously. "Come on, spill it."

The ginger blushes and slightly turns away. "U-Umi-chan…I can't help but think about you with those bunny ears on your head. It's just that…you look so cute in that."

Umi deadpans as she puts her hands on her hips. "You really want to see me wear those? I seriously don't want your head exploding. From the cuteness overload, I mean."

"Hehehe~! You're so funny, Umi-chan~! Of course my head won't explode because of that."

"As far as I can see, I think it will."

"Umi-chan!"

"Trust me, I am not putting that on for you."

There is silence for a minute when Umi turns her head towards her girlfriend when she notices small tears on the ginger's eyes.

"No, I'm not falling for that one," Umi says, crossing her arms and turning her head away.

The ginger gives small little cute whimpers like a sad puppy, crawling closer to the blunette.

"Not falling for it."

Honoka whimpers a little louder and cuter at the same time, crawling a bit closer to her, just a few inches away. She puts her hand on Umi's shoulder, sniffling a little as the small tears fall.

"Come on, Honoka," Umi gives a slight chuckle, still refusing to make eye contact. "Your tricks can't…fool…me…" She starts to blush bright red when she can feel Honoka's face get real close to hers.

"Umi-chwaaaaaan~!" Honoka whines. "You're soooooo meaaaaann! All I wanted was for you to look cute for meeeeee~!"

Finally, Umi jumps up, putting her hands on her head and shaking it roughly. "Alright, alright! Enough already! I'll….I'll do it!"

Honoka goes back to her cheerful self, as if her whining never happened. "Yay~! Umi-chan loves me again~!"

The blunette sighs as she sits on the bed and takes the bunny ears. "Goodness, you and Kotori outnumber me with your tricks now."

"Get used to it, Umi-chan~!"

Umi reluctantly puts on the bunny ears and lowers her hand on her lap. "So? How do I look?"

Honoka stares at the shy girl up and down. Though she's still in her school uniform, Umi looks ten times cuter than before. As if possessed, quick as a flash, Honoka plunges towards her girlfriend and tackles her on the bed.

"I knew it…" Umi mutters.

"Umi-chan, Umi-chan, Umi-chaaaaan~!" Honoka squeals, rubbing her face against her chest. "Ohhhhh, you're just too cute! I can't take it~!"

"Yup. Her head just exploded…mmmph!" Umi is silenced by Honoka crashing her lips against hers while cupping her cheeks.

The kiss quickly deepens as their tongues caress each other and Umi starts to feel a bit weak.

"H-Honoka…mm…haaah…y-you're being…t-too rough…mmm…chu…"

"Mmm…hehe~…I don't care…Umi-chan…mm….chu…oh, Umi-chan~! Haaah…mmm…chu~"

They pull away briefly to catch their breath and Honoka goes in for another. Over and over, they kiss each other for about a minute. Umi wishes it could last forever. She doesn't want this blissful feeling to stop right now. Eventually, they pull away once again to catch their breath. Panting, they gaze into each other's eyes, however, Honoka notices small tears on Umi's eyes.

"Eh? What's the matter, Umi-chan?" the ginger tilts her head in confusion.

Umi bites her lip as she just hugs her girlfriend tightly, shutting her eyes tightly as well. "Y-you idiot! It's your fault I'm feeling this way!"

"Hehe! What do you mean?"

"D-don't ever leave me…o-okay?" Umi says. "Stay with me."

The ginger giggles as she strokes her hair. "Oh, Umi-chan. You really are a lonely, but cute little bunny~"

"Shut up!"

The two remain lying in each other's arms for however long they wanted it to be. Umi feels happy and safe in her girlfriend's arms and the ginger feels the same.


	8. Act 8: The Right Choice

**Act 8**

 **The Right Choice**

Umi sits by the school gates, waiting for her beloved girlfriend, Honoka. Kotori has her shift at the Maid Cafe today, so Umi will have to walk with Honoka like usual. She stands there, looking at the ground for a while until she hears some footsteps coming toward her.

"Umi-chan! Umi-chan~!" Honoka calls.

"It's about time," Umi says, "I was about to leave without you."

"Eeehhhhh?" Honoka whines. "I was one minute late!"

The archer just smirks as she softly bonks her girlfriend on the head. "Learn to be on time, will you?"

"Umi-chaaaaaaan!"

Umi giggles. "Let's go, Honoka."

The ginger pouts adorably as she links arms with her girlfriend. "You're so meaaan!"

"Yeah? So what~?"

"I'm gonna get you later!"

As Honoka rests on Umi's shoulder, the lyricist just smiles as both of them start walking toward home. It's been about 3 months since they started dating. Umi is very happy to go out with the Center of Muse as well as her childhood friend. And Honoka feels the same way. Their other childhood friend. Kotori supports them and helps them out at times when they are planning dates or having some conflicts. All in all, Honoka and Umi are a cute couple.

They arrive at Honoka's place, greet Honoka's Mother and sister and then head toward their room. As Umi closes the door behind her, Honoka twirls around happily and sits on the bed.

"Here, Umi-chan! Here~" The ginger pats the area next to her.

Umi obliges and sits next to her girlfriend. It is then that the ginger wraps her arms around the blue haired girl and leans close to the point where their lips are just inches away.

"H-Honoka?" Umi says while blushing.

"I wanna kiss you~" the ginger says. "Pleeeeeaaase~?"

"A-already doing something s-so sh-shameless?"

"Awwww, don't be like that~! It's just a kiss!"

"Well, it's definitely more than that if that's what you're going for!"

Honoka giggles as she kisses her on the lips. "That enough for ya~?"

The lyricist blushes heavily as she turns away to hide it and shuts her eyes tightly. "That's enough, yes, yes! Just...don't do anything else...mmph!" She is silenced with another kiss.

The ginger caresses her girlfriend's cheek as she starts to deepen the kiss and then gently push Umi down on her back. The lyricist cannot resist anymore and returns the favor by wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's waist, pulling her close.

Both of the girls continue kissing until they pull away in desperate need of air. They gaze at each other lovingly, holding each other in their arms.

"Umi-chan..."

"Honoka..."

They lean in, but just a few inches away before whispering in unison.

"I love you..."

And then, they kiss again. You can later hear some blissful cries of moans and such outside the door soon after. The two are enjoying each other's touch throughout the night.

*Next Day*

"Umi-chan?" Kotori says as she approaches her childhood friend. "Aren't you going to walk with Honoka home today?"

"I've got club practice," Umi says. "But do remind her that she will have to wait until I'm done. Okay? You know how forgetful she is."

"Ahaha~! I will." Kotori says with a nervous giggle.

After Umi leaves Kotori skips off to tell her other childhood friend and then leaves to go to her shift at the maid cafe again. Honoka decides to walk outside for a while until Umi is done. She knows her schedule for club practice, so taking a bit of a walk outside the school wouldn't hurt.

When the ginger exits the building, she looks up at the blue sky with a smile. The sun will be setting in an hour, so she will have to ask Umi to watch it with her when she is done with practice. She exits the gates to take a short walk, failing to notice someone standing there, watching. The ginger hears footsteps walking toward her. When she turns around, she sees a familiar short haired girl in her UTX uniform.

"Honoka-san~" she says with a smile.

"Tsu-Tsubasa-chan!?" Honoka gasps. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just in the neighborhood," the A-RISE member says casually. "Until I ran into you. What a coincidence."

"Hehe! Yep. I was going for a short walk actually and then go meet with Umi-chan after practice."

"How long is it?"

"Mmmmm...maybe 45 minutes to an hour."

Tsubasa's eyes widen a little and then her lips curve into a smile. "Well, shall we hang for a while until she's done~?"

"Eh!? Wh-why?" Honoka asks.

"Why not? Just think...both of us leaders from different idol groups hanging out together~!" Tsubasa says as she wraps an arm around the ginger. "What do you say?"

Honoka thinks for a moment. It will be an hour, so if they make it quick and be back in about 5 minutes before Umi's club practice is done, it should be no problem.

"O-okay..." Honoka says. "But we should be back at the school just before Umi-chan is done. I don't want her to think I'm being late again."

"No problem, no problem~" Tsubasa says. "Let's go~!"

Honoka walks with the A-RISE leader toward town to grab something to eat from a small shop and then sit at a nearby bench to eat. So far everything is going well. Tsubasa is just being nice, buying her two crepes for themselves and sitting together.

"Say," Tsubasa says. "I hear...your friend Umi-san is a nice person."

"Ah...she is," Honoka says, blushing. "Why do you ask?"

"Just saying. I mean, she might be a little shy and all, but deep down, she has a kind heart. I guess that's why you two get along well?"

"Well...yes. Yes we are," Honoka replies. "She means everything to me. She's my childhood friend. What more can I ask?"

Unbeknownst to the ginger, Tsubasa almost crushes the crepe, but leaves no signs if anger in her expression. Instead, she scoots closer to her with a grin, putting the crepe aside.

"Well, Honoka-san," she says as she starts to trace her fingers on Honoka's exposed thigh. "I think YOU mean everything to me."

"Eh? Wh-what are you saying?" Honoka quivers at Tsubasa's gentle touch on her thigh.

"I've been watching you for a while." The short haired girl caresses the ginger's cheek. "And I think it's time to come out to you right now..."

"Wh-what do you me...mmmph!" Honoka is silenced by Tsubasa's kiss.

Tsubasa wraps an arm around Honoka, pulling her close while the ginger struggles to pull away from her. She has not expected this from the A-RISE leader at all. Since when in the world has she been in love with her? Tsubasa pulls away, licking her lips in satisfaction.

"Tsubasa...chan..." Honoka pants. "Wh-why?"

"Can't you tell?" Tsubasa says as she caresses the ginger's cheek. "I love you, Honoka-san. I love you so much." She leans in to kiss her again.

Honoka doesn't know what to do now. There are some people who are staring at the two kissing each other and she is trying her hardest to pull away. Tsubasa takes notice and pulls away to gaze into the ginger's baby blue eyes.

"Too much for you? Come on, let's go somewhere private then," she says.

"N-no...I...I changed my mind. I think I wanna go back."

"Huh? But we only just started..."

"I'm so sorry, Tsubasa-chan! I, um, I just remembered! I have something urgent to take care of! Bye!" She quickly bows and run off.

The short haired girl is left stunned for a bit before smirking. Even though the ginger ran off, she is not going to give up so easily. "We will meet again~"

*Meanwhile*

Umi says good-bye to club members as soon as it ended and then changes back into her school uniform. Grabbing her school bag, she exits the club room to see her girlfriend standing by the doors.

"Oh, hey Honoka," she greets. "Nice to see you on time for once."

"Oh, ummmm...yeah," Honoka says as she links arms with her girlfriend.

Umi notices the ginger's expression. "Is everything alright, Honoka?"

"Ah, y-yes, I'm fine. Don't worry. The ginger gives her best smile.

Umi shrugs as the two start walking home together. However, there is an awkward silence the whole way. Umi is starting to get a little worried for her girlfriend because she isn't talking to her nor answering her questions if she is trying to ask her questions. When they get home, both of them say their good byes and Honoka shuts the door.

The ginger runs upstairs into her room, shuts the door and plops on her belly on her bed, face on the pillow. The thought of Taubasa kissing her comes back and tears start falling from her eyes. She cannot believe she let the A-RISE leader, her inspiration kiss her like that when she already has a girlfriend. She knows that Umi would be devastated if she found out. The though of it brings more tears falling from her eyes and then buries her face on her pillow, crying.

**Later**

For the past few days, Honoka hasn't been herself lately. Umi is getting extremely worried about her as Honoka is starting to become distant from her. She will have to confront her later on. Fortunately, there is no club practice, so it will be much easier to meet with her then. Once class is over, Umi is about to approach her when the ginger runs off for some reason.

"Honoka!" Umi calls. "Honoka, wait!"

The ginger cannot hear her as she continues to run. Umi has no idea that she is supposed to meet with Tsubasa today for some tea and a chat. As much as she wants to avoid her, there was something added to the text that Honoka did not like...something like blackmail. She must have known the two were going out somehow. So, Honoka doesn't have any choice but accept the invitation. Umi decides to quietly follow the ginger to know exactly what's going on. She stealthily hides in some places in order to avoid being noticed as she follows her girlfriend. It is then that they arrive at UTX Academy, which makes Umi stunned. Why would they be here? She continues following the ginger until they arrive at the cafeteria to A-RISE's private spot. There Honoka meets up with Tsubasa. Umi hides to listen to their conversation.

"Glad you could make it, Honoka-san~" she says as she gives the ginger a hug.

"Yes," Honoka says as she pulls away. "Now, let's cut to the chase, why have you called me here? I have some important things to do."

"Oh, it will just be a second," Tsubasa says as she approaches her, wrapping one arm around the ginger and tipping her chin to her level. She then lean in to kiss her on the lips, making the ginger immobilized.

Umi looks over and her eyes widen at the sight of the two of them kissing. She tuns back to her hiding place, clutching a fist to her chest. She wanted to think she's dreaming, although, this seems much too real for her. She can hear soft moans from the two of them, making it worse for the blue haired girl. She turns er head to see Honoka embracing the short haired girl while continuing to kiss her until they pull away to catch their breath.

"Honoka-san~" Tsubasa swoons. "I love you. I love you so much~" She kisses the ginger without giving her a chance to speak.

Umi cannot bare to watch it any longer. Standing up, she jumps from her hiding place and shouts, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

Tsubasa pulls away, smiling. "Ah, Umi-san. Glad to have you join the party."

"How...how dare you lay a finger on my girlfriend!" Umi stomps over to shove the short haired girl away and hold Honoka in her arms.

"Umi-chan!" The ginger immediately wraps her arms around her lover.

"So you two really ARE going out," Tsubasa says. "How nice."

"Yes we are," Umi says, glaring at the A-RISE leader. "Why are you trying to take her away from me?"

"Why? Because I love her."

"I love her more than you do!" Umi says. "So stay away from her, you got that!?"

Tsubasa only chuckles. "You can tell me that all you want, but that still doesn't stop me from having her." She shoves Umi away, making her let go and grabs the ginger. "Can't you see? She's been avoiding you for the past few days, right? And that's because she's done with you. She can't be with you anymore."

"What...what...?" Umi is shocked to hear this. "Honoka...Honoka would NEVER do something like that! You're lying!"

"Am I?" Tsubasa pulls the ginger closer to her. "All I'm saying is that you two have been quite distant from each other for a while."

"That doesn't give you the right to assume that we're breaking up!" Umi shouts.

"Then let me ask you this: do you really love Honoka-san?"

Heavy tears fall freely from Umi's eyes as she puts a fist on her chest, taking a step forward. "Yes! Yes, I love Honoka! More than anything in the world! She...she means everything to me!" She closes her eyes, gritting her teeth to stop herself from crying , but to no avail. "I love her from the bottom of my heart, like you wouldn't believe! I'm always there for her! I'm there when she's sad, or has problems! I always come to her when we have conflicts! I'm there for her every day! Because she's also my childhood friend! Because of her, I fell in love with her! She's the reason my life was shining! She brought light to my shy spirit! She's the only one that I care about! No one else!" She drops to her knees, hugging herself. "S-so please..." She cannot speak anymore from the heavy tears falling from her eyes and just starts crying.

Honoka shoves Tsubasa away and hugs the blue haired girl, crying. "Oh, Umi-chan! I love you too! You have no idea how happy that makes me when you said that! I...I love you the most as well! You've...you've been truly by my side at all times ad I'm very grateful for that! So...so...Umi-chan...I will never leave you! Not ever!"

"Oh, Honoka...!" Umi returns the embrace, sobbing harder than before.

All Tsubasa could do is just smile and clap her hands loud enough to get both of the girl's attention. "Bravo, you two. Bravo."

"E-eh?" Umi pulls away with a confused expression. "What are you talking about?"

All of a sudden, Anju and Erena appear from both sides, giggling.

"Success!" Anju cheers.

"Our plan worked perfectly~!" Erena adds.

"Come again?" Honoka tilts her head to the side.

"Fufu~! This is all an act, Honoka-san~" Tsubasa says. "I never really wanted to steal you away from Umi-san in the first place."

"Tsubasa just wanted you two to show each other how much you love one another," Anju says. "You two haven't been showing it for a while, as Tsubasa noticed."

"Huh? I thought we always show our love for each other," Umi says. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Mmmm, yes you were. But I was also testing you to see if you were willing to take back the one you love," Tsubasa says. "Things like this can happen, you know."

"And that's a fact," Erena adds. "You'll never know who might be after Honoka-sanand take her away from you."

"So from us A-RISE members," Tsubasa says. "I wish you two great happiness."

Honoka brightens and stands up. "Really? You mean that~?"

"Of course~! I truly support the two of you."

"Oh, thank you, Tsubasa-chan~!"

Umi stands up as well, wiping the rest of the tears. "Thank goodness."

Honoka excitedly links arms with her beloved. "So, Umi-chan~! Let's go! But first..." She cups both hands to her cheeks and kisses Umi on the lips.

The blue haired girl immediately returns it, embracing her tightly. The three A-RISE members just smile at this wonderful sight. Both Umi and Honoka pull away and resume linking arms with one another.

"I love you, Umi-chan~!" Honoka says.

"And I love you, Honoka," Umi replies.

As the two leave, Tsubasa just watches them with a blissful sigh. Anju and Erena turn towards their leader.

"You okay?" Erena asks.

"Somehow...even though I let her go...I can still feel Honoka-san's lips..."


	9. Act 9Training is Boring Dating is Better

**Act 9**

 **Training is Boring. Dating is Better!**

Honoka walks inside the dojo with a wooden sword in hand. This is another training exercise from her girlfriend, Umi since the last time they did it. She learned quickly, but Umi promised this training will be much more intense. And she has to be ready.

She finds that she's here early and decides to do a little sword practice on her own before Umi comes. She does a few practice swings here and there, up and down a little. Then to the left, and to the right. However, she quickly finds it a little boring. Still, as determined as Honoka is, she has to be prepared.

While the girl of her life, Umi is dressing herself and promised to Honoka that this will be intense due to her experience as a Kendo practitioner back then and won championships. Currently working in her archery, the blue haired girl slides the door open as she bowed.

Her elegance outstands everyone as the other girls bows in return that she's their teacher despite having the same age as the other. As she approaches Honoka, she scans her and commends, "Your strikes, your form... Its good. However, you need more intensity with each strike you do."

Honoka pauses as Umi grabs her own wooden sword and faces the girls. "Listen everyone. This is very special training for Honoka, but you all should observe as follows."

The ginger readies her sword. However, as if she's quick as light, Umi starts to charge and strike at her, knocking her sword out immediately, sending it flying in the air and landing about 10 feet away from them. Umi lunges at her, but not to the point where she hits her, but Honoka drops down on her behind.

"Wh-what...how!?"

Honoka quickly rolls toward her sword and picks it up. "You taught me well Umi-chan~ This is my win, Hyaaaaa!" she replies in a singsong type of voice before screaming in a war cry while she goes to strike her down. However, thanks to her experience in the dojo, Umi uses her combat reflexes by turning around with her kendo stick in defense position, blocking the attack.

"Honoka," Umi goes to lecture her, locking her eyes as if she's ready to beat her to win. After all, the girl had her pride in the line as an expert of this art, "Don't get so contented when your opponent is down. In Kendo, you have to be calculating in each strike you attempt."

However... The ginger does have a backup plan and thinks the unthinkable.

First Honoka pushes Umi out of the way to give space, then finds a way to get past her swinging, then, after knocking her sword upward, she tosses the sword aside, grabs her by the waist, pulls her close and kisses her on the lips.

"Mmmmm~?!" Umi's eyes widen and the ginger girlfriend of hers doesn't know that they are in a public place as the other students were obviously flabbergasted, as the blunette muffled from that said kiss, _'What are you doing Honoka?! This is PDA! Its embarassing!'_ Her face went full deep crimson as comes out on top of her head.

Honoka pulls away with a cheeky grin. "Like my treat, Umi-chan~?"

The other girls just stand there, staring in awe at what just happened. Umi waves her hands back and forth wildly at them.

"I-it's not what you think...I..."

"That...was...AWESOME~!" one girl cries in excitement. "You two are the cutest couple!"

"Do that again!" another says.

"Wh-What do you mean "do it again"?! I'd rather do it privately than showing it to everyone!" Umi frowns and was obviously embarrassed, as she leers at Honoka in a very unamused manner.

"At least do it that no one can see!" She covers her face, thinking that this is too much, "Ahhhh! That was so indecent!"

One girl with glasses says, "But, it was out of pure love. I understand that you wanted it in private, yet sometimes... Love has to be shown proudly. Even the straight couples that I know does that."

Another girl adds, that it seems to be a lesson for Umi, "Yeah... Don't be shy~"

"Uuu..." Umi whines as she looks up at her lover.

Honoka just giggles as she brushes her lips against the shy girl's. "The girls are right~! We have an audience here, so enjoy it while it lasts~"

"N-no!" Umi shakes her head roughly. "This is S-SO SH-SHAMELESS!"

Honoka whispers to her, smirking and liking the shyness that is showing, "You have to embrace it my sweet Umi-chan~"

"I'd rather die than letting everyone see what we do!" Umi yells, holding her head and shakes it like the usual, as steam comes out of her ear with her face flustered deeply.

"She's just super shy," One girl sweat drops.

"E-enough of this! This is training time!" Umi shouts. "Not some romance time!"

"Ehehe~! I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Honoka dips Umi and connects lips with hers, surprising the shy bluenette.

The kiss lasts for quite a bit with the other girls watching in awe. Umi could do nothing except let the ginger kiss her passionately until she pulls away and licks her lips in satisfaction.

"H-Honoka..."

"I love you, Umi-chan~" the ginger coos.

Umi flushes and then mumbling in a subtle manner, while turning into the side, "I-I love you too, Honoka."

The girls don't hear what she said while some wish that they let their boyfriends or girlfriends show that same passion to them as what Honoka did to the fidgeting bluenette, trying to be professional as usual... Only shows that, she does like it deep inside.

 _'Mou! I do love your kisses and showing your love to me!'_ Thats what's inside in Umi's point of view.

After doing some passionate kisses over and over, Umi calls it a day and lets the girls go since this isn't going so well as planned. They leave while saying good-bye and after they leave, it's only Honoka and Umi left and they still need to change. The happy ginger links arms with her shy girlfriend.

"So~! Shall we go on a date since we ended this early~?" Honoka asks.

"Ye-Yeah... But next time, I-I would be stern to everyone and you're not exempted!" Umi replies, stuttering and seems to be blushing yet again. Then again, they are very open when they are alone without people. She added.

"But, since its a date... I don't mind~"

After changing their clothes, both of them exit the dojo and head toward town. It's pretty busy this late afternoon, but as long as Honoka is close to Umi, everything is fine. The bluenette looks down at her girlfriend, who is smiling at her. She blushes, but smiles back. This date should be okay since they are going to karaoke tonight. After all, it was Honoka's idea on their date.

They get to the karaoke place within about 10 minutes, step inside, pay for their room and then walk inside.

Umi inspects the room, from under the seats, the equipment and such. After all of that checking, she takes a seat as she crosses her arms, while keeping her emotions in check, sighing that Honoka is excited. Not only for her self enjoyment, but also to hear her girlfriend to sing.

"Okay Honoka, don't get too worked up to such event. This is suppose to be us, having a relaxing moment," The bluenette smiles at the hyperactive girl, which makes her squeal that she definitely adores her so much.

"Of course~!" Honoka grabs a book that has the songs inside and looks through it. Once she finds a song, she shows it to her girlfriend. "How about this?"

Umi sees the song and it has μ's songs in it, "Well, I might be singing my song, Yuuki no Reason after you sing yours," She smiles and is happy to sing this song dedicated to her girlfriend, "Hmmmm... Try singing some love songs of your single."

Honoka grabs the mic and selects the song from the book called "Ai wa Taiyou Ja nai?" or "Isn't love the Sun?", and then starts to sing. Umi stares in awe on how Honoka's voice reach her ears. Her singing, plus the song itself is so beautiful, like the song is dedicated to her all along. The blunette blushes as the ginger eyes her and winks while singing. The shy girl blushes even harder, slightly turning away, but her mouth curves into a small smile. Honoka's voice still reaches her ears even though she avoids eye contact and she doesn't mind.

Once Honoka finishes the song, Umi applauds.

Umi blushes as that skipped a beat of her heart like she's the one who got shot by the arrow of love a.k.a "Love Arrow Shoot!" She gets the microphone from Honoka and faces her with a gentle smile.

"The song is just like you, you are the sun of my life~" When she says that, she blushes intensely as she feels comfortable when its just them and there will be the time that she can show this to her friends about their love.

"I'll be showing you the cool side of me of my song, Yuuki no Reason."

With that, Umi begins to sing. As if there are sparkles around the bluenette, Honoka is mesmerized on how amazing her voice is, reaching her ears. The song itself is beautiful as well. The ginger blushes as the shy girl turns to her and winks while she keeps on singing.

Honoka decides to imaging and thinking, _Umi-chan is like a prince. Doing all the things for his princess and wins her heart... I feel like I'm the one being courted here~_ She looks at her shy girlfriend, loving the voice that she sings because their fans commented in their opinions that she has one of the best voices of the group.

Once Umi is done, Honoka applauds.

"That was wonderful, Umi-chan~!" She says cheerfully. "Really wonderful!"

The bluenette blushes as she holds the microphone with both hands. "Y-you think so?"

"Absolutely~!" The ginger jumps in and hugs her shy girlfriend, making Umi blush even harder.

"H-Honoka!" she cries.

"Don't worry! It's just the two of us~!"

"Ahhhh..." Umi trembles since this has been too much for her, despite how sweet Honoka is.

"Come on Umi-chan, say that you love me~"

"Huh?!"

"Please~?" With those pleading eyes, how can she say no to that?! Giving in, the girl frowned with a blush on face.

"A-Alright already, sheesh! Honoka! I... Love you…"

"Ehehe~! That's my girl!" The ginger kisses her shy girlfriend on the cheek as reward.

For this date, it's not so bad. Umi enjoyed it regardless of the shenanigans and such. Both of them got a chance to hear each other's voices during karaoke and share their love for one another in the end. Both Umi and Honoka are happy.

* * *

 **A/N: I'd like to give credit to my friend Floppingpenguin (I call him Flops) for co-oping this chapter with me. He's a HonoUmi shipper to the max! So, thank you so much for writing this with me!**


	10. Act 10: Motivation

**Act 10**

 **Motivation**

Honoka and Umi were at the ginger's room, studying again. Kotori has her shift at the maid cafe and won't be back till late. The ginger tries hard to concentrate on the math problems while Umi does her own work, but staring at these difficult problems makes her want to faint. She drops her pencil, throws herself on her back with a loud groan.

"Ahhhhh…I can't do this!" Honoka cries.

"You've only been sitting here for 15 minutes…"

"I don't wanna do this anymore! Can't we just skip this?"

"If you want to fail another test, be my guest."

Just then, as if a light bulb just popped up in her head, Honoka sits up, holding up a finger. "I know! How about giving me a kiss when we're done~?"

Umi blushes heavily. "Wh-wh-what?! Why would I want to do that!?"

"It gets me motivated, that's why~"

"Uuuu…." Umi whimpers as she turns to the side.

Honoka leans closer with sparkles in her eyes. "Umi-chan~"

"A-alright…but just this once, okay? If it will keep you motivated…I'll d-do it…"

"Hooray~!" Honoka cheers and newly found strength, she gets right back to work.

Another 15 minutes pass and to Umi's surprise, the ginger hasn't dropped her pencil at all. Her eyes are glued to the paper while writing things down, trying very hard not to get distracted. Umi is amazed on how Honoka is serious about this.

 _Wow. She's really going at it. I guess motivation is the key to get her to study…_

"All done~!" Honoka says as she drops her pencil and raises her arms to stretch them.

Umi looks over at the ginger's paper and finds that her answers were all correct. "Wow, Honoka. You really…got them all right. I'm surprised."

"Ehehehe~! Now then…my reward please~?" The ginger puckers her lips.

Umi blushes heavily as she hesitates for a bit. She can't break her promise to her after what she's done. Swallowing hard, she leans in and kisses her on the lips, but just for a brief moment before pulling away.

"Th-there…" Umi says, quietly.

Honoka pouts adorably as she cups both hands to her cheeks and crashes her lips against hers. The shy girl's eyes widen for a bit, but as the ginger wraps her arms around her gently, the bluenette relaxes and returns the kiss. For her, it feels so good than the brief kiss she did earlier. What was she thinking?

Once the two pull away, Honoka grins. "Was that better~?"

The shy girl blushes and slightly turns her head away. "Y-yeah. Yes, that was better…."

"You're cute and silly, Umi-chan~" the ginger giggles.


	11. Act 11: Silly Jealousy

**Chapter 11**

 **Silly Jealousy**

Umi and Honoka are walking in the mall one afternoon as one of their dates. While the happy and hyper ginger looks around, Umi just smiles a shy smile as she just follows her. It's been a while since they went on a date, mostly due to some studying and idol practice. But they agreed that they would go on this date Saturday since they don't have any plans and it worked out perfectly.

"Umi-chan! Umi-chan!" the ginger waves her hand wildly. "Come on! Come on!"

"I'm coming," Umi says as she walks a bit faster.

Honoka giggles as she quickly takes her girlfriend's hand and leads the way, making the shy girl blush heavily. She's used to this by now, but it can still be a bit embarrassing when there is this many people around her.

Just then, Honoka's smile widen as she excitedly points to a store filled with stuffed animals.

"Oh, look at this!" the ginger lets go of Umi's hand to grab a white teddy bear holding a heart close to its chest. "I'm going to call you 'Little Fuzzy Bear'~!" She then speaks in a cute, squeaky voice. _"Come here, Little Fuzzy Bear~! Ohhhhh, you're so cuddly and warm on my cheek it's hard to_ —OW!"

"We're in public, Honoka," Umi's eyebrow twitches as she lowers her fist from hitting her girlfriend on the head. "D-don't do more embarrassing things."

"But look, Umi-chan!" Honoka shoves the bear in front of the shy girl's face. "Isn't he ADORABLE~?"

"U-uhhhhh…" Umi doesn't know what to say. Honestly, for her, it may be weird for her to be jealous over a stuffed animal.

"I'm going to buy it!"

"EH!?" Umi backs away a step, cue a Chibi Umi with Chibi Honoka just cuddling the stuffed animal.

"Little Fuzzy Bear wants a home~" the ginger speaks in a high squeaky voice again. _"Yes, you need a home, don't you, Little Fuzzy Bear~? Yes, you do! Yes you do~!"_

 _I-I'm going to strangle her…_ Umi thinks.

 ****Later****

Umi is invited to Honoka's home for a sleepover after their date. The shy girl cannot get over the ginger gushing over the little stuffed animal and hugging it every 30 seconds or so the whole way back. She just wanted to take the stuffed animal away every time she gushes over it.

"Are you done yet, Honoka?" Umi asks as they arrive at her room.

"Does Umi-chan want to cuddle with Little Fuzzy Bear, too~?" the ginger says, winking. "I think its heart wants to touch your chest as well. It maybe has enough of mine for now~"

"N-no thank you!" Umi backs away a step, waving a hand. "I'm fine!"

"Ehhhh~? Come on, Umi-chan. Don't be such a party pooper!"

"I'm not! It's just….just…"

"Just what~?"

It is as if Honoka is quick as lightning to be centimeters close to her face after tossing the bear aside. Umi blushes heavily as she backs away towards the wall until she bumps into it. She averts her eyes back and forth while trying to think of an answer when the ginger beats her to it.

"I know what's going on~!"

"Wh-what?"

"You're jealous of that stuffed animal, aren't you~?" the ginger grins evilly.

"Eh!? N-no way! Why would I be jealous over a silly thing like that?"

"You've been grimacing over me cuddling with him the whole time we got home," Honoka explains. "And I know it's jealousy coming from you, Umi-chan~" She puts her hands on her shoulders, pinning her against the wall. "Don't lie to me," she whispers. "Just admit it."

"H-H-Honoka…!" The shy girl feels like she's going to faint from her girlfriend being this close to her like this. Her face is tomato red now and cannot move a muscle from the ginger peering into her like that.

It is then that her hands lower to gently take her hands and intertwine with hers, pinning them against the wall as she leans in to kiss the shy girl on the lips. Umi's golden eyes widen for a second before relaxing, returning the favor. The heartwarming, passionate kiss soothes her from all that stress earlier. Once they pull away, Honoka giggles.

"You should really be more honest, Umi-chan~" she coos. "You being jealous over a little stuffed animal? That is so cute~"

"Sh-shut up, Honoka…it's embarrassing…"

"Don't worry," the ginger gets so close that their bodies touch one another. "You are the only one for me, you know that."

"Y-yes, I know…"

Honoka kisses her on the cheek. "I love you so much, Umi-chan~"

"I-I love you too…Honoka…"

* * *

 **A/N: So…Miyuki-chan's latest HonoUmi story motivated me to write my own. Thanks, Miyuki-chan~! Hehe! I think some of you wanted more HonoUmi fluff, so here it is~! Have a nice day!**


	12. Act 12: A Drink of Water

**Chapter 12**

 **A Drink of Water Makes it all Better**

 **A/N: Soooo sorry for the super late update~! Really couldn't think of anything else for this awesome pairing. Well, not as awesome as HonoKoto, but I want to give HonoUmi some love too~! Besides, Umi's my most favorite. Hehe~!**

 **Most of it will now contain some drabbles, unless I put my mind to it and make it a really long one. Depends on the mood. XD**

 **Enjoy~!**

Dance practice can be very, very tiring. Especially when Umi is part of it and Eli is directing the choreography. She is next to Honoka, who is working her heart out like her life depends on it. She doesn't know how she does it, nor how she doesn't run out of breath. Well, before she used to be so exhausted during training. And now, looking at her, Honoka is full of energy, ready to take on the world. Umi is getting tired herself, but tries her best to be the tough girl she is, though shy on the inside.

By the time dance practice is over, Umi walks over towards the rails and sits against it. She is indeed exhausted, but tries her best not to show it. However, Honoka does notice and grabs a water bottle. She walks over towards her girlfriend and holds it out towards her.

"Here~" the ginger says with a smile.

"Hm? I didn't ask for water, Honoka."

"Puuuu~! I'm only being nice, Umi-chan!" Honoka pouts adorably. "You don't have to be so mean~"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry," Umi turns her head away.

The ginger hums a little, glances at the bottle and then grins. She takes a sip, not even bothering to swallow the water that's inside her mouth and quickly takes Umi's cheek to face her. Before the shy girl can say anything, Honoka's lips are already connected with hers and can feel the water being transferred inside her mouth. She swallows it by instinct. Honoka pulls away and licks a drop on her cheek.

"You want some more~?" the ginger coos softly.

Umi cannot contain herself as she is a blushing mess. "O-one more time…please…"

"Ehehe~! With pleasure~" Honoka takes another sip and kisses her again, transferring the water from inside her mouth to Umi's mouth. The bluenette swallows the water once again by instinct.

"Does it taste good~?" Honoka asks after pulling her away, gazing into her golden orbs.

"T-tastes just like…you…" Umi stutters. "Ahhhh…why am I saying such s-so sh-shameless things all of a sudden!?"

"Because you love me that's why~" Honoka answers as she hugs the shy girl.

"Idiot…"


	13. Act 13: Archery Skills

**Chapter 13**

 **Archery Skills**

"Ahhhh, I don't get it!" Honoka drops the bow in frustration, seeing how Umi shot bulls eyes every time. "How do you even do this!?"

"Honoka, you missed like 3 times," Umi says. "I know it can be difficult, but you don't have to throw a tantrum about it."

"I know, but still…" Honoka groans. "I thought archery would be super easy, but actually doing it…ohhh, maaan!"

Earlier, Honoka wanted to try out on archery when no one is around, so Umi promised her after club practice, she can teach her. But so far, all the effort she tried putting into is pretty much futile right now. She can't even land a single hit on the target. She's pretty devastated right now, but Umi knows that a girl like her would not give up so easily. She has seen her time and time again how determined she is when trying to save the school from shutting down, so Honoka's not THAT weak.

"Honoka," she says as she puts a hand on the ginger's shoulder. "Let me show you one more time. Watch closely, okay?"

Honoka brightens and nods. She stands up and Umi readies her bow. Baby blue eyes focus on the bluenette and how she positions herself, plus her correct posture. She pulls back the bow with her arrow, pauses for a few seconds, eyes focusing on the target and lets it loose. The arrow goes as fast as the speed of light and hits a bulls eye once again. Honoka applauds.

"Now it's your turn," Umi says.

"Okay!" The ginger pumps both fists and turns toward the target. She readies her bow and pulls back the arrow. However, her aim is a little bit off, as far as Umi can tell. She decides to help her a little bit. Coming behind her, she puts one hand on the ginger's, and the other on her shoulder to help her take good aim.

"Like this…okay?" she says softly.

"M-Mmm~!" Honoka nods. "Thanks, Umi-chan!" She focuses on the target as hard as she can. She pulls back the arrow just a bit more and then releases it. The arrow quickly hits the mark and fortunately, hits a bulls eye. Honoka's baby blue eyes widen in surprise, followed by a happy gasp and then jumps up and down. "I did it! I did it~!"

"I knew you could do it, Honoka," Umi says, smiling.

The ginger jumps and hugs the shy girl. "Thank you, Umi-chan~! You're the best teacher~!"

"T-teacher…might be too strong of a word…" Umi stutters.

"Aw, come on~! You went through the trouble of teaching me archery, so you're a good sensei to me~"

The shy girl blushes heavily and turns her head away. "Just making sure that once you handle something like this…you'll be good…as me someday…"

This makes Honoka squeal and hug her tightly. "Awwww, Umi-chaaaaan~! You're truly the best girlfriend in the world~!"

"H-Honoka! Get off me!"

"I don't wanna~! You were so cute when you said that to me~! That means a lot~!"

"Stop…stop being S-SO SH-SHAMLESS, HONOKAAAAA!"


	14. Act 14: Cuddle Buddies 2

**Chapter 14**

 **Cuddle Buddies 2**

"Umi-chan, Umi-chan~!" Honoka beckons her girlfriend over at the futon. "Come here, come here~!"

"What is it? Shouldn't you be on your own futon?" Umi raises an eyebrow.

"Nope~! I wanna sleep with you, Umi-chan~"

"Eh!? Wh-why would you want to do that?"

"Duh~! We're cuddle buddies, remember~?" Honoka says. "We always sleep together now that we're going out~"

Umi lets out an exaggerated sigh. "Fine…you win."

"Yay~!"

Both get under the covers after Umi switches off the lights. Honoka snuggles close to Umi, giving lyrical giggles and nuzzling against the bluenette's chest.

"Ehehehe~! Umi-chan's so warm~" Honoka coos.

"Honoka…"

"Do I feel warm, Umi-chan~?"

"Eh!? Wh-what kind of silly question is that!?"

"Ehehe~! Just answer it!"

Umi blushes and wraps her arms around the ginger, pulling her close. "Yes…you feel warm, Honoka. And I like this feeling."

"Ah, good~" The Muse Leader hugs her tightly. "I love you, Umi-chan~!"

"I love you too, Honoka."


End file.
